1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new safer and more practical automatic shut-off device for a gas stove. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas safety valve control device fitted between the gas intake pipe and the catch base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gas stove is the most popular cooking appliance used by ordinary families, and it brings a greater convenience for housewives in cooking. However, most gas stoves are not equipped with proper, attached safety devices. The casual negligence in use--such as going out without shutting off the gas stove, the fire is extinguished by wind without any notice, or the first is extinguished by water or food liquid boiling over and so on--often causes gas poisoning and sometimes even an explosion. This mishaps bring not only expensive property losses, but also endangers lives.
The traditional gas stoves have these defects as mentioned previously. We came to learn after conducting a study that some businessmen continuously put those gas stoves having safety devices on sale in order to provide more safety in the use of gas stoves. It was found that there was one type that uses an electromagnetic valve to control a snail-shaped spring so as to restore the rotary shaft of the gas switch, thereby initiating the control device to shut off the gas switch valve. A second type utilizes an integrated circuit to control the rotation of a motor to achieve the effect of opening and shutting the gas valve. The businessmen advertise the effectiveness of the automatic shut-off of the gas to control boiling over. Theoretically, it seems workable, but it really has many flaws. The reasons generally are as follows.
1. The automatic gas shut-off device is generally using the motor to drive the gear or using the snail-shaped spring to drive the gear for turning the gas switch's rotary shaft and shutting off the gas valve. Therefore, the members are complicated and the manufacturing cost is not only expensive, but the rate of break-down is also very high, making maintenance quite difficult. PA1 2. The power transmission parts of these automatic shut-off devices for gas stoves include a modular unit comprised of a motor, a snail-shaped spring and driving gear members and the elements in between the gas valve body, which must be closely mated or interrelatedly engaged. Thus the members that cannot be replaced or repaired must be replaced in packages, which the dealers cannot afford to do.
3. The ignition circuit of the gas stove and the control circuit are closely interrelated. When defects develop or there is a power supply failure, they become paralyzed and useless. So it is not convenient, not ideal and not practical to use.
Thus there is a need for a fool-proof device for gas stoves. However, the earlier gas stove's automatic safety device had many defects and limitations in practical use.